


The fit bartender

by TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman/pseuds/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman
Summary: After a chapter in Len's memories I wrote this one shot about what happened after. This can be read as stand alone smut or as part of the other fanfic.
Relationships: len/oc





	The fit bartender

Writer’s ramblings: So there was some interest in what happened between Len and the fit bartender so I wrote this one shot. It’s my first smut so please bare with me and I hope you enjoy. This is a one shot that has come from a fic called: Len’s memories. You don’t have to have read it to understand this. The backstory is Len and Lewis Snart had a drink at a bar and it turned into a fight, but luckily a fit bartender was there to kiss it all better. 

Len stumbled back into the bar holding his right side, feeling to slight twinge of perhaps a few bruised, maybe broken ribs. True to his word the bartender had laid out some shots of something in front of Len’s abandoned bar stool. 

“How did you know I was coming back in?” Len asked, smiling at him, which turned into a grimace as it pulled on his busted lip.  
“You left your jacket and well put it down to wishful thinking. Did you win or lose, because you look like you lost but damn if I didn’t want you to win” the laugh that bubbled out of Len was genuine it just hurt too much to keep it going for long.

“I won believe it or not” the bartender whooped and punched the air. Some people applauded a little and nodded at Len which he took with a smile and raised a glass to them all before downing his shot. “We’re going to need more of these.”

Just as he finished pouring another shot into the glass the police walked in. Len could tell it was the police without turning around because of the way the people in the bar straighten their spines or touched their pockets where things they shouldn’t have were hidden. He smiled at the bar tender and downed his shot, spinning on his stool he faced the officers.

“Yes” he said leaning back against the bar.

“Officer Snart says he won’t press charges-“

“I think you mean criminal Snart or rather dickhead Snart or the man who pays us a bit on the side to arrive at scenes when he texts us and make it all go away” they stared gormlessly at him and Len just didn’t have the energy to do the whole song and dance with them. He raised his hand to stop the officer from speaking, it was probably a loud of shit anyway, “I am not pressing charges against Mr Snart and neither is anyone here”

“Now wait a minute he cant waltz in here act like a prick, beat you to a pulp and get away with it” Len smiled at the bar tender shouting behind him, the officers shared a look that said they would happily arrest him on some bullshit charge and hold him to get rid of him.

“What he means to say is, thank you for dealing with the situation officers have a nice evening” Snart turned his back to them and faced the now very cross looking man.

“How can you let him get away with this, hey stop walking away we’re not done” 

“Yes you are, look he is an ex-cop and they will arrest you for something you didn’t do just to get this to go away so drop it” Len felt his heart twinge by this strangers raw reaction to the injustice. The cops took their leave and probably pocketed an extra £50 each for their trouble. Len put money down on the bar, “2 more shots and a beer please” he poured the drinks and Len pushed the shots towards him. 

“These are for you” the bar tender said confused.

“I think you need them more than I do” Len tipped his beer towards him and smiled. The bar tender downed both shots and stood with his hands on his hips. “I don’t even know your name”

“Jay” he held out his hand

“Leonard” 

“God no wonder you hate your dad” they both laughed and the slight tension over the cops dissipated. They spent the next few hours chatting in between Jay serving customers when it got to last call they shared a look. It was a look that offered a night together and by Len’s calculations it was his choice to make. Part of him desperately wanted to go with him and have fun the other part told him it would be wrong to drag this poor innocent into his world of chaos and pain. It wouldn’t be fair but then all of those voices were quieted when he reached across the bar and held his hand, the little squeeze dissipating all of Len’s worries.  
Len found himself lifting chairs onto tables as Jay cleaned them. When they got to the last table Jay leant over the table to clean it, Len knew he was deliberately leaning over it at an angle where Len could see his ass. He didn’t mind giving in and watching the handsome specimen of a man leant over the table. With all the anxiety that had been drilled into him at a young age his hand shook at the idea of human contact but he pushed it down and as Jay stood up Len snaked his arms around his waist and pulled his body plush to his. 

“Oh!” Jay exclaimed under his breath, “I thought you were going to spend the whole night boring into me with those dazzling eyes and never touch me.” Len huffed a laugh as he nibbled Jay’s ear. 

“If you don’t want me to touch then…” Len trailed his hands over his ribs, Jay immediately grabbed them and held them firm.

“That’s not what I said” he leant back against Len and wiggled those hips. Len watched as he bent at the waist to put his cleaning supplies down, he brought himself back up and turned around. Now that they were face to face Len admired everything about Jay. He ran his fingers over his smooth cheeks and kissed them. He lost himself in those eyes that looked like honey, ran a hand through his hair and ran a thumb over his lip. Jay seemed to be held there in Len’s grasp, scarcely breathing. Len bent down, his lips brushing with Jay’s, the small noise Jay made at the back of his throat made Len smile. Jay stumbled back and hit the table behind him, Len stepped into his space as Jay sat on the table. Len bent down again, running his hand up Jay’s neck to cup his face as he kissed him again.  
Jay kissed back this time. They kissed until they were breathless. Jay broke the kiss and started pulling at Len’s t-shirt from his angle he couldn’t get it off so Len helped. He suddenly winced as his ribs protested. Jay’s brow furrowed as he ran his hand across the bruises that coloured Len’s skin. Len took his wrist in his and tried to push him away, but Jay was having none of it. He kissed the bruises making Len blush, as he kissed he undid Len’s jeans, they slid to the floor.  
“Mmm…” he hummed as he touched Len’s cock through his boxers. Len threw his head back and tried to remember to breath. Jay chuckled.

“You’re wearing too many clothes” Len breathed, he practically ripped Jay’s t-shirt over his head. Before he could get him up to undo his trousers, Jay stood, slid his hands onto Len’s waist and kissed him. Len felt his tongue flick across his lower lip he opened his mouth granting access. He moaned as Jay sucked his tongue like it was a cock. He let Jay turn him round and sit him on the table, somehow his boxers were on the floor. He kissed Jay again and watched as he got down on his knees in front of him. He wanted to burn that image into his mind forever. Jay wrapped his hand around his dick and kissed the head lightly. Len sighed as he ran his tongue up and took the head into his mouth and started to suck. Len wrapped his hand into Jay’s hair and stroked it away from his face. The noises his pretty mouth were making as he took his cock bit by bit made him shiver. He released a groan and felt Jay pick up the pace. Len felt his dick hit the back of Jay’s throat and the pressure as he chocked slightly. Jay braced himself on Len’s thighs as he went down on him. The sounds that were resonating around the bar were so filthy they wouldn’t have been out of place in a porno. 

Len gently pushed Jay off, he could feel that tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew that, that sinful mouth was too good to resist. He pulled Jay up and undid his trousers with slightly shaking hands. He pushed Jay’s boxers to join the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Bar” Jay said as he pointed towards it, he did a funny little dash behind the bar, disappearing through a door. He emerged holding a bottle of lube. Len raised an eyebrow.

“I see I am not your only conquest” 

“No no, I live up there” Jay said a blush across his cheeks. Len smirked at his uncomfortableness. 

“Is there a bed up there?” Len enquired.

“Yeah but I think it’s more fun on the bar”

“Oh, so you’ve figured out the best position have you” instead of answering Jay draped himself over the bar, his hips braced against the bar, irresistible. Len took the lube from the bar and squirted some on his fingers. He knelt down on the floor to get a better look at his prize. He kissed down his back and lick from his balls to the top of his ass. Jay twitched underneath him, Len sighed a laugh. He pushed his finger in and out, his hooked it slightly just to hear the moan that escaped the gorgeous man. He added another finger and played around until he got more groans and moans. 

“I’m ready!” Jay huffed, pushing back against Len’s fingers. 

“I don’t think so” the disgruntled groan made Len laugh more, he added a third finger to stretch the beautiful ass in front of him. When Jay was a sweaty, groaning, beautiful mess Len stood up lubed up and pressed himself against Jay. They bothed breathed at the same time, Len started moving. Jay felt his hips hitting against the bar as he sped up. With no grace he got his knee up on a bar stool to give himself some more leverage. He started meeting Len’s thrusts.  
“Oh god that feels good!” Jay said gripping on to the bar for dear life. Len got faster and faster, eliciting more moans and such dirty noises from the bartender, he couldn’t help the yell as he came. Once he calmed down he turn Jay around and lifted him on to the bar. He knelt down, pushing stools out the way. Jay gasped as his hot, wet mouth engulfed his dick. It took only a few minutes for Jay to squeeze Len’s shoulder and attempt to push him off. Len was having none of it instead he took his dick deeper until he choked and his prize slipped down his throat. He pulled off and wiped his lips.

“Damn” Jay shuffled back on the bar, Len stepped between his legs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Jay was slightly taller than him sat on the bar, Jay leant down and kissed him. His hand cupping his face. 

“Thank you for a great night hot bartender”

“Thank you, loveable rouge.”

Writer's ramblings: Please feel free to comment and be honest :)


End file.
